Fangirl Vs The Director
by Silver Wolf Queen
Summary: What would happen if an avid Transformers fan was allowed to ask The Director of the Transformers movies (we all know who he is :) any and all questions and he had to answer? Hilariousness, that's what! And we fans finally get the answers we've been craving! warning: mild spoilers (if you haven't seen all 3 movies, don't read this) and use of the word "heck".
1. Chapter 1

Fangirl Vs. The Director  


by Silver Wolf Queen

* * *

**Round 1**

**[Silver Wolf Queen has logged in]**

**[The Director has logged in]**

SWQ: So... I guess we ought to do introductions.

TD: I guess so.

I'm Silver Wolf Queen. I'm an avid transformers fan.

I'm the Director of the Transformers Trilogy.

But I guess you already knew that.

Kinda... yeah.

Okay. So I hear you have some questions regarding the movies...

Why'd you kill Jazz?

Straight to the point... okay. Well... I didn't personally kill him...

Yes you did.

No. Technically it was the writers.

O.O... Trouble me not with your logic.

…

Just tell me why you did it.

To create drama. We had to create the feeling of dread in

the viewers some how.

As if the deaths of seemingly hundreds of people wasn't enough...

Exactly.

Okay... but was it really necessary to rip him in half?

Isn't that a little over kill?

You tell me.

Yes... it was.

And that's your opinion.

You still killed him.

Drama.

Drama doesn't change the fact that you killed him. And you didn't

even bother thinking about reviving him with the Allspark shard. It

was _Megatron_ who was revived.

Are you going to obsess over this the entire time?

Maybe...

Okay... is there anything else you would like to discuss?

Yes.

Care to elaborate?

How about I give it to you as a list of questions and/or topics?

If you feel the need.

You killed Jazz.

1. You killed Ironhide.

2. You killed Arcee, Chromia, and Elita One.

3. Why wasn't Sunstreaker brought in at the same time as Sideswipe (blasphemy!)?

4. Who the heck are Dino and Que?

5. If Dino and Que are supposed to be Mirage and Wheeljack, why didn't

you just say that? 'Cause personally, I was confused.

6. And if Que was supposed to be Wheeljack, then you killed Wheeljack

(yet any other fan favorite casualty).

7. AND if Que supposed to be Wheeljack, why wasn't he accompanied by

more explosions?

8. Did Bumblebee's legs really have to get ripped off in the first movie?

9. And if the Cybertronians have never been to Earth before, then why

does Bee have the name of an insect native to Earth that bares a striking

resemblance to his color scheme?

10. Why wasn't there more elaboration on what happened to Barricade

after the 1st movie? He completely disappeared off the radar.

11. Why did Chromia and Elita One have weird colors?

12. Why was there no real interaction between Chromia and Ironhide

and Elita One and Optimus?

13. Are Optimus and Megatron brothers?

14. I consider it a crime that Prowl hasn't made an appearance. There's

not even a mention of his name.

15. Are you related to anyone who worked on Season Three or movie

of G1?

The last one's a little random... don't you think?

It's very relevant to me.

Okay. Well, we already discussed topic one.

We're still not finished with that one.

Oh, I have no doubt in my mind that we're not. Okay,

yet again, Topic Two was to create drama and suspense

and also meant to show just how bad of a guy Sentinel was.

I don't like Sentinel.

You weren't supposed to.

Good. 'Cause I don't.

*sigh* This is going to be a long chat... Topic Three

was also for drama. You can't have a movie about wars

without some casualties.

Because Cybertronian casualties are so much

more gut wrenching that _human_ armed forces casualties.

Moving onto Topic Four. Sunstreaker was just considered

to moody and unrelatable to be in the 2nd movie.

Or the 3rd.

Or the 3rd.

Just like the concept of female alien robots was

too much for people to wrap their minds around in

the 1st movie, but was acceptable in the 2nd.

No comment...

Uh huh. That's what I thought.

Okay Topic Five. Dino and Que were meant to

be Mirage and Wheeljack.

Then why didn't you just say that?

Well... technically that's Topic Six, but okay. We renamed

them because Dino and Que sounded cooler.

Yes. Because randomly changing the names of

beloved Transformers characters won't confuse

anyone. While you're at it, why don't you change

Optimus's name to Steve... or Ironhide to Phil.

Oh and how about changing Bumblebee to Chuck?

'Cause that's more relatable...

I believe I detected some sarcasm there.

What would make you think that?

Absolutely nothing. My answer to

Topic Seven is yet again drama.

You just love that excuse.

Yes. Yes I do.

I dislike that excuse.

Moving on the Topic Eight... do you have a thing

for explosions?

Yes... Why? Who want's to know?

Just checking. Well, it wouldn't exactly make much

sense to have explosions at the beginning of the movie

before any of the adrenaline pumping action began.

But explosions are Wheeljack's- I mean _Que's_-

shtick! You can't have one without the other. It

like having the PB without the J or having Prowl

without the cold hard logic.

I didn't know you felt that strongly about the subject.

Well I do.

Topic Nine: The simple answer... yes. Yes they did.

You made my little sister cry.

Well this movie was not made with kids under 13 in mind.

What makes you think she's a kid under 13? Grown

women are aloud to cry.

I like Topic Ten. It's less controvertial. In

simple terms, his name roughly translated from

Cybertronian is Bumblebee.

But as far as I know, Cybertronian doesn't

have anything resembling bees.

Insecticons.

But their altmodes were only a wasp, a dragonfly,

and a beetle. No bumblebees. And they only got those

altmodes after waking up on Earth. So Nyah!

*immaturely sticks out tongue*

Real mature.

I know. I'm a great communicator.

For Topic Eleven, we didn't think the fans cared.

Well we do.

But we had no way of knowing that when we did the

2nd movie... or the 3rd for that matter.

You know... there's this little sight called FanFiction

where fans write about their favorite fandoms. You

should check it out some time. It's real helpful in

researching what the fans want to see.

You're impossible.

So I've been told. So what happened to Barricade?

That question wasn't on the list.

Okay, now you're just trying to annoy me.

What would make you think that?

Just answer the question.

Okay. Well, the best I can give you is an 'I don't know'.

An 'I don't know'? That's it? You guys never

put any thought into where one of your major

bad guys from the 1st movie went when you started

the sequel?

No. Not really. We didn't feel we needed to.

Well you were wrong.

Topic Twelve: I can't really answer that one. You'd

have to talk to one of the character design artists about that one.

Oh believe me... I will.

I send my prayers to that poor artist.

Hey! I'm not that bad!

I beg to differ, but moving along. Topic Thirteen: We didn't

feel we needed to. Plus, there wasn't enough time in the movie.

Stupid time restraints.

I know. It's tragic.

Yeah, especially since you found so much time to

highlight Sam's awkward relationship with his girlfriend.

Topic Fourteen: Yes.

That's it?

Yup.

No more elaboration on the point?

Nope.

Okay...

So I guess you're a Prowl fan.

Yes. As Topic Fifteen so clearly implies.

Well, Prowl's cold hard logic was considered too unfriendly

for the movies.

But it's so endearing!

You think so?

Yes. Very much. I also like when he glitches. It

adds humor to any situation.

I'll keep that in mind for future movies.

You'd better. Prowl for the win! *Proudly waves

banner that reads 'I Luv Prowl!'*

Now on to the random sixteenth question.

It's not random to me.

So you've said... and no. I'm not related to anyone who worked

on Season Three or the movie for G1. Why do you ask?

Because in the G1 movie, the majority of my favorite characters

died within the first 8 minutes of me turning it on. Then in Season

Three, they were replaced by less appealing characters who I thought

were kind of naive with no redeeming qualities, but that's just my opinion.

That's a rather grim outlook on the third season.

Maybe. But the way I saw it Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet,

Brawn, and Optimus Prime were dead; Bumblebee and Jazz

were rarely in there; Rodimus was so stupid he didn't deserve

to survive half the trouble he got into, let alone be Prime (someone

obviously wasn't using the wisdom of the Primes properly);

and the Decepticons were just pitiful. Anf Bumblebee's name was

changed to Gold Bug (Who's bright idea was that?). So the show

no longer held any meaning for me.

You really dislike the third season.

Yes. Yes I do. And I guess watching a "futuristic show"

set in 2005 while living in 2013 wasn't helping either.

Plus, the theme song got worse every season.

You do realize this chat about the Bayverse movies

has completely derailed into you ranting about G1, right?

Yes. And I apologize to any G1 fans out there.

I really do like G1... just not Season Three.

Okay. Well if that's all the questions you want to

ask, then I guess I'll get going.

Who said I was finished?

Are you?

Yes.

Then what's the problem?

Nothing. I was just testing you.

**[The Director has logged out]**

Hello?

He just ditched me!

**[Silver Wolf Queen has logged out]**

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading this. Honestly, the plot bunnies attacked and wouldn't let me go until I wrote it down. So I hope you all enjoyed it! There are more chapters to come! But I do need your help to keep this story running. I can only come up with so many questions off the top of my head, so if you guys have ever had any questions about the Transformers movies that you've wanted to ask Michael Bay, send them in as a review! If I use your questions in later chapters, I'll give you credit. And best of all, you'll finally get an answer to your questions! I'll answer all questions to the best of my abilities, and if I don't know the _actual_ answer, I'll just make something up :) So please send in those questions that have been gnawing away at the back of your minds!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Fangirl Vs. The Director

by Silver Wolf Queen

* * *

**Round 2**

**[Silver Wolf Queen has logged in]**

**[The Director has logged in]**

SWQ: Woo hoo! Interrogation Round Two!

TD: Why did I agree to this?

'Cause you wanted to set the record straight with

the Transformers fans.

No. My agent told me I had to. And you also

threatened to 'sic Ironhide on' me if I didn't.

Details... details...

**[CC has logged in]**

CC: Hey y'all! What ya doing?

SWQ: Having a discussion with The Director.

CC: You! *Points accusing finger at screen* You

ripped Bumblebee's legs off in the 1st movie!

Okay. Technically, that was the writers.

CC: Tell it to the judge.

What judge?

CC: _THE_ judge.

I'm assuming your Silver Wolf Queen's sister?

CC: How can you tell?

You sound a lot alike.

SWQ: Okay. Can we please get back to the topic at hand?

CC: What topic? I thought we were just going to

accuse The Director of heinous crimes against the

Autobots. No one told me we had to have _reasons_!

SWQ: Okay... I have several questions about the 4th movie.

I can't really give out any information on that subject...

CC: Why'd you change Bumblebee's gorgeous Camaro

altmode to a 1970s clunker? The first one was fabulous!

I can't give out that information.

CC: I cried when I found out.

SWQ: She did. It was kind of funny.

CC: No it wasn't! It was horrible!

Is that all you wanted to talk about?

CC: No.

SWQ: No.

CC: You'd better hope we don't meet in a dark alley.

What?

CC: 'Cause if we do, in true TFP style, I'll rip out

your Spark while you're still online so you can experience

every excruciating moment.

SWQ: That's a little harsh... don't you think?

CC: No.

Well. I'm not too worried about that since I

don't have a Spark in the first place.

CC: Exactly. Why else would you rip off my

beloved Bumblebee's legs?

Um…

CC: I rest my case.

You really love Bumblebee don't you?

CC: Yes. I do. And despite what some people

might say, I will someday marry him.

You know that's impossible right?

CC: You can't tell me what is and isn't possible

for me to do. Who do you think you are?

Well, I'm just saying that you can't marry

someone who doesn't exist in the first place.

CC: *Gasp*

SWQ: … O-O *gasp*

**[RANDOM FOX GRRL has logged in]**

RFG: *gasp* He did not just say that.

SWQ: Wait a second. RANDOM FOX GRRL, how'd

you get on here?

RFG: I have my ways...

SWQ: Did you hijack my wi-fi again?

RFG: ...Maybe...

Who are you?

RFG: I'm another Transformers fangirl/fanfiction writer.

I have questions that need answering.

Okay. Shoot... not literally.

RFG: Oh... I knew that *discreetly hides plasma cannon

stolen from Ironhide's arsenal behind back*

You fans are very strange.

CC: So we've been told.

RFG: Why'd you kill Jazz!?

Is that all you fangirls care about?!

SWQ: In a word: "yes".

Well go back and read the first round, because I'm

not getting into that again.

RFG: Touchy...

SWQ: Why were all of the government liaisons

for the Autobots world-class jerks? Do you guys

just have a poor outlook on politicians?

CC: Yeah! That lady in the 3rd movie... I just

wanted to smack her for her stupidity! And don't

even get me started on Galloway.

SWQ: I was seriously hoping Ironhide would

step on him. That would have been funny.

RFG: And he would have deserved it.

CC: Well at least Will shoved him out of the airplane.

SWQ: Yeah. That was comedy gold right there.

Should I answer the question or do you

want me to just let the three of you discuss it?

SWQ: Fine. You may speak, peasant.

Okay. Well, we figured we needed some conflict

between the human governments and the Autobots

since they were super powerful alien robots waging

war on our planet. The government liaisons were the

perfect way to create that.

RFG: I didn't like Galloway.

CC: He was an aft.

SWQ: He needed a good smack.

Yes. He did.

RFG: So why was Sideswipe silver in the movie when

he was red in G1?

Well. Silver just seemed more modern at the

time. We just thought it looked better with

his alt mode.

SWQ: Then what about Ironhide? Why was he black?

Is black suddenly more modern than red, too?

Black seemed more imposing than red. We wanted

for everything about Ironhide to scream dangerous.

SWQ: Well I guess that makes sense. I still

prefer red, but I can let that go. What I can't let

go is the fact that you KILLED him!

CC: Yeah! His cannons were so cool... T-T

We're not getting into this again.

RFG: We fans will never leave you alone on that

front. We will never be satisfied!

SWQ: Bring back Ironhide!

Can we move on?

CC: If they're robots in disguise... then why do they

keep choosing alt modes that people are likely to stare

at? Wouldn't it be more appropriate to use something more

ordinary than a custom Peterbilt with a flame decal?

Because the fancy cars are cooler looking.

SWQ: But people are more likely to remember seeing

a load of fancy cars hanging around. If they wanted to

blend in, they should have chosen something like a Ford

Focus or a Honda Accord.

Would you seriously watch a movie with a main

character that transformered into a station wagon?

SWQ: ...No...

Well there you go.

RFG: Stop it! Your logic is making our senseless anger

over small details seem senseless and childish.

CC: Don't you _dare_ respond to that...

Fine. I won't.

RFG: Why was Jazz a puny little Pontiac Solstice. Not

that I'm really complaining. It was a hot altmode, but why

didn't he have something bigger?

Um... Because the Pontiac Solstice was new

and we thought it looked cool?

SWQ: Is that a question or a statement?

Statement. Definitely a statement.

CC: What happened to Jolt, Skidz, and Mudflap?

Yet again, we didn't think about that. I'm sure

the writers have some back story about what happened

to them, but it's something I have not seen.

RFG: There were some rumors that Jolt died

in Egypt. T-T

Unfortunately, I can't confirm or deny that.

SWQ: You're no help at all!

Can I go now? I do have other things to do

than get verbally attack by you girls.

SWQ: Fine. But don't think this is over.

No. I'm not that lucky.

**[The Director has logged out]**

RFG: So...

SWQ: Yeah...

CC: Peace out people!

**[RANDOM FOX GRRL has logged out]**

**[Silver Wolf Queen has logged out]**

**[CC has logged out]**

* * *

**A/N: Hello people of the internet! Thank you so much for continuing to read this story! I hope it is satisfactory. Please continue to send in your questions via comments, because I'm running out of material :) A HUGE thanks to Wheeliefan101, sweetea1, and Autobotgirl2234 for reviewing! You all just brightened my day! Wheeliefan101 and sweettea1, your questions will be answered starting next chapter! Also, a huge thanks for adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts! And a quick shout out to my buddy RANDOM FOX GRRL who added this to her alerts. In case anyone's interested, she has a fabulous transformers story going. Check it out! *mwa ha ha shameless advertising* Hope to see you all next chapter! May Primus be with you :)  
**


End file.
